1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, more specifically to a ratchet wrench that includes a ¼″ drive hexagonal bit holder, and that has a profile of an ordinary ratchet wrench on two ends of a handle while providing combined functions of ordinary ratchet wrenches with a ½″ drive, a ⅜″ drive, and a ¼″ drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches are widely used and known for their ability to turn fasteners in a speedy fashion. A conventional ratchet wrench includes a handle having two ends each including a head extended therefrom. A first drive member is rotatably received in one head on one end of the handle, and includes a ⅜″ drive fitting and a ½″ drive fitting respectively and integrally formed on a top end and on a bottom end thereof. A ratcheting mechanism mounted in the one head and manipulated by a switch ring mounted on the one head controls rotational direction of the first drive member. A second drive member is rotatably received in another head on another end of the handle, and includes a ¼″ drive bit-holding socket and a ¼″ drive fitting respectively and integrally formed on a top end and on a bottom end thereof. Another ratcheting mechanism mounted in the another head and manipulated by another switch ring mounted on the another head controls rotational direction of the second drive member. The conventional ratchet wrench can be used with sockets that have a ½″ drive, a ⅜″ drive, a ¼″ drive, and a bit that has ¼″ drive, for turning fasteners. However, the ½″ drive fitting and the ⅜″ drive fitting are integrally formed with the first drive member, and the ¼″ drive bit-holding socket and the ¼″ drive fitting are integrally formed with the second drive member, so that the conventional ratchet wrench has a high profile on two ends of the handle. Whenever such conventional ratchet wrench is used with a “socket” attached to one end of the first drive member or the second drive member, there will always be a drive fitting or a bit-holding socket on an opposite end of the first drive member or the second drive member obstructing the conventional ratchet wrench from getting into confined spaces for turning fasteners. Thus, the conventional ratchet wrench cannot be used in confined spaces for turning fasteners in most cases of applications.